pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit of the Forgotten
The Spirit of the Forgotten is the spiritual embodiment of forgotten lives and objects. An aspect (and not the entirety of) the Spirit of the Forgotten has crossed into the physical realm, and has been terrorizing people ever since. Background The Spirit of the Forgotten is from another realm where beings embody different concepts. The barriers between worlds had become thinner one day, allowing smaller spirits cross over. A small part of the Spirit of the Forgotten wandered over, and became trapped when the barriers between worlds became stronger. Forgotten by even its greater whole, the smaller fraction of the spirit became angry and violent. All the spirit wants to do is to cross into its home plane and recombine with its greater self, but until that happens, it is taking its rage out on humans and other beings in the physical realm. Appearance The Spirit of the Forgotten comes from a plane unlike ours, so its manifestation in the physical world warps their bodies into becoming twisted and surreal. While in the physical world, the spirit takes on a form that resembles nothing on this material plane, other than it has skin that appears to be pearl white with the texture of cracked porcelain. An unnerving black aura that surrounds the body, as well as broken shards of glass and random, forgotten objects that follow the spirit. Abilities The spirit has a dark, angry aura that surrounds it. Anyone within the area of the spirit (about the size of a baseball stadium) become irrational and frightened. The presence of the spirit also affects electronics. Light bulbs would flicker on and off. The phone will ring, but there will be no one there! Doll Manipulation The Spirit of the Forgotten has an affinity for abandoned dolls. The dolls seem to be made of porcelain, are about two feet in size, and have creepy eyes that follow movement. They are indestructible, but do not attack. A group of dolls can appear suddenly around people, especially when lights begin to flicker to startle them. The dolls cannot be moved, so a great number can potentially block off an entrance or exit. The dolls can be manipulated to look like other living people or objects. For instance, a doll can be manipulated to look like an ally, gesturing us to go through a doorway. However, this illusion only works when the dolls aren't directly seen, such as through a window or a reflection. For example, we might be lost in a building but see someone standing at a window, waving us to go through a door. As soon as we go through the door, we discover that the person waving to us was actually a creepy doll sitting on the ground. These dolls are meant to drive people so scared that they get themselves killed. There has been many reports recently of people apparently getting lost in abandoned buildings at night, only for them to be found dead the next morning. All these deaths appear to be accidental or mysterious suicides, but they are the work of the angry Spirit of the Forgotten. Category:Characters